parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tick-Tock the Crocodile
Roles: *The Secret of NIMH (CoolZDane Animal Style) - Dragon the Cat *Dumbo's Nightmare Before Christmas - Vampire Teddy Bear *Vanessa White and the Seven Reptiles - Sleepy *How to Train Your Pooh Bear 2 - Valka's Bewilderbeast *My Little Wild Animal: Friendship is Magic - Discord (Bad) *Star Butterfly and the Seven Animals - Magic Mirror *Wild Age 2: The Meltdown - Cretaceous *The Reptile Book - Shere Khan *The Great Panther Detective - Felicia *The KaaBob SnakePants Movie - Squidward Tentacles *Young Anna in Wonderland - Cheshire Cat *Old Manjula - The Mad Wolf Portrayals: *9-Volt Pan - Tick-Tock is played by the Wolf *Aladdin Pan - Tick-Tock is played by Sharptooth *Alex Pan - Tick-Tock is played by Vector the Crocodile *Arthur Pan - Tick-Tock is played by The Cave of Wonders *Ash Pan - Tick-Tock is played by Rex *Bagheera Pan - Tick-Tock is played by Rayquaza *Bailey Pan and Phineas Pan - Tick-Tock is played by Kaa *Bernard Pan and Kermit Pan - Tick-Tock is played by Lucifer *Baloo Pan - Tick-Tock is played by Dave *Bolt Pan and Eric Cartman Pan - Tick-Tock is played by Monstro *Bugs Pan - Tick-Tock is played by Savio *Bongo Pan - Tick-Tock is played by The Bear (The Fox and the Hound) *Danny Pan - Tick-Tock is played by Vlad Vladikoff *Dumbo Pan, Jiminy Pan, and Piglet Pan - Tick-Tock is played by Scar *Discord Pan - Tick-Tock is played by Undertow (Large Size) *Edd Pan - Tick-Tock is played by Discord *Elliot Pan - Tick-Tock is played by Animal *Eric Pan - Tick-Tock is played by Dragon Maleficent *Flynn Pan (Princess Rapunzel) - Tick-Tock is played by Banzai (with Ed and Shenzi as extras) *Genie Pan - Tick-Tock is played by the Big Bad Wolf *Hiccup pan - Tick-Tock is played by The Red Death *Huckleberry Pan - Tick-Tock is played by Kaa *Humphrey Pan - Tick-Tock is played by Hookfang *Jack Pan - Tick-Tock is played by Bruce the Shark *Jason Pan - Tick-Tock is played by Barn Owl *Jeremy Pan - Tick-Tock is played by Banzai *Kimiko Pan - Tick-Tock is played by Krokodile *Koopa Pan - Tick-Tock is played by Sharptooth *Kovu Pan - Tick-Tock is played by Pike *Kronk Pan - Tick-Tock is played by Joanna the Goanna *Baloo & Yogi Rescue Rangers - Tick-Tock is played by Himself *Max and Rex Rescue Rangers - Tick-Tock is played by Himself *Oliver and Fievel Rescue Rangers - Tick-Tock is played by Himself *Tom and Jaune Tom The Rescue Rangers - Tick-Tock is played by Himself *Ash n Brock Rescue Rangers - Tick-Tock is played by Himself *Lawrence Pan - Tick-Tock is played by the Beast *Leap Pan - Tick-Tock is played by Tyrannosaurus Rex *Louie Pan - Tick-Tock is played by Mufasa *Megamind Pan - Tick-Tock is played by Toothless *Mushu Pan - Tick-Tock is played by The Hyenas *Mr. Frog Pan - Tick-Tock is played by Snagglepuss *Oliver Pan - Tick-Tock is played by Dragon Maleficent *Orinoco Pan - Tick-Tock is played by Grimlock *Pongo Pan - Tick-Tock is played by Shere Khan *Paddington Pan - Tick-Tock is played by Bletch the Walrus *Rodney Pan - Tick-Tock is played by Swiper *Roger Pan - Tick-Tock is played by Shere Khan *Romeo Pan - Tick-Tock is played by Itchy *Simba Pan - Tick-Tock is played by Flotsam and Jetsam *Simba Pan (Saramakesmovies Style) - Tick-Tock is played by Toby *Sunset Pan - Tick-Tock is played by The Komodo *Sylvester Pan - Tick-Tock is played by Ben Ali Gator *Taran Pan - Tick-Tock is played by Bagheera *Tigger Pan- Tick-Tock is played by Swampy *Tombo Pan - Tick-Tock is played by The Hydra *Tramp Pan - Tick-Tock is played by Squidward Tentacles *Tusk Pan - Tick-Tock is played by The Bear (Balto) *Tyler Pan - Tick-Tock is played by Guru Ant *Yogi Pan (TheCityMaker Style) - Tick-Tock is played by Wally Gator *Kyle Pan - Tick-Tock is played by Fluttershy *Will Pan - Tick-Tock is played by Dragon Narissa *Robin Pan - Tick-Tock is played by Louis the Alligator *Flynn Pan and Rover Pan - Tick-Tock is played by Nero and Brutus Gallery Tick-Tock.png Tick Tock.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps com-2771.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-8010.jpg Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Crocodiles Category:Peter Pan Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Characters Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Neutral characters Category:Villains Category:Bad Characters Category:Clever Characters Category:Hungry Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:THX Category:Vinnytovar